Sailor Moon: Identity Crisis
by rommie-rules
Summary: Serena finds out the family secret, and it's a big one, about her!
1. Prologue

Hi, My name's Serena Tsukino. I live in Tokyo, Japan. I lead a pretty boring life, I go to University for Psychology. For fun, I spend time with my best friends and my fiancee. I also, have a secret. When I was fourteen, I was given a magical brooch by a talking cat, which transformed me into The Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. That sounds like I'm on drugs, I know. But, it's true, all of it.

Even crazier, is that I'm a Princess. That's right, a Princess. Princess Serena, of The Moon Kingdom. Well, I was a thousand years ago, in my past life. My life's kind of complicated. A thousand years ago, I was Princess Serena of The Moon Kingdom. Heir to the throne of The Moon. But, we were attacked and everything was destroyed. We were all reborn on Earth. Where we lived in peace until we were 14. When the evil that destroyed The Moon, awoke and attacked Earth.

Well, skip ahead five years. I'm now twenty-one years old, I live with my friends Almira & Michelle. They are also, Sailor Scouts. Sailor Uranus & Neptune, Two of my good friends, my family moved to Hiroshima when I was eighteen. And I did not want to go with them, but could not live alone. So, I moved in with them. They didn't mind, it also helps to keep Sailor Moon in Tokyo, where the rest of the Sailor Scouts lived.

I haven't actually been Sailor Moon in five years, our last enemy was defeated back when I was sixteen. So, for the last five years, I've been switching between being a Princess on The Moon and a normal twenty-something on Earth. After the enemies were all gone, we rebuilt The Moon Kingdom, they wanted me to move up there, I told them no. I was perfectly happy on Earth. As long as i was still Princess Serena, they didn't care. So, now I'm living a normal life, with sides of being a Princess.

This story is one of my many adventures, in my crazy life. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter One: The Dreams

"Serena, what are you doing awake?" Almira was sitting at the kitchen table. Drinking her tea, surrounded by boxes.

"Can't sleep. This place is still so new. My anxiety is on maximum!" I shivered and hugged Princess Bunny close. I've never told anyone, that I had bad social anxiety. Not even my friends know, they aren't very understanding sometimes. But, Almira and Michelle, they understand me, better then anyone in my life. So, i tell them things I've never told anyone before.

"Why do you think I'm awake?" Almira shrugged and pushed a box to him.

"What? I'm awake, so I have to work?" I grinned, she chuckled.

"Your slippers are in there, your feet look cold." He chuckled and finished her tea.

"Oh, right. Thanks." I pulled out my skippers and put them on. Inside the box, was also the family portrait of the Scouts. A little girl gave it to me, as a thank you for saving her life.

"With you and your friends, our old place, was extremely cramped." She put her tea cup in the sink and grabbed a banana.

"Yeah, also this place used to belong to a powerful witch and still has all it's wards of protection up." I chuckled at Almira's skeptic look. She doesn't believe in magic or witches.

"You're the one that sent me into the past, to learn it all." I shook my head and grabbed a pop.

"We sent you there, to protect your blood line. Damn Negas and their time travel." Almira sighed and ate her banana.

"Well, while there. I learned magic and the elements. That's why I chose this house. A witch lived here, and she made this house as protected as The Moon Palace." I smiled and opened my drink.

"Whatever, I chose this house. As it has enough bedrooms for everyone. And if this magic stuff is real, then that's great too. Did you do the same for the girls homes?" She asked, as she scowled at my pop.

"Yes, I learned how by re-engineering what was done here. It was easy. If you keep your face like that, it'll stick!" I stuck my tongue out at her, she just grinned.

"I'm going to bed brat, make yourself useful, if you're going to stay up." She winked and walked off.

"Why can't we just use our powers? It'd be done in an hour." I folded my arms and sighed.

"Our powers are for meaningless tasks Serena. It's for fighting evil." She sighed herself. "But, if you must, do it. I'm tired of these boxes everywhere. Jut, don't tell Michelle, I told you too."

"You got it!" I smiled and turned to the boxes. I waved a hand and made all the boxes unpack themselves, and put everything away.

By the time I was done, the sun was all the way up, and i was exhausted. "Okay, time for bed. Thank goodness it's Saturday. No class."

"Serena, took the easy way out I see. Is that how you packed at your parents?" Michelle smiled from the doorway.

"Duh! Of course I did. My mom was shocked at how quickly I'd packed. She thought I was in a hurry to leave them, then got really mad, when I said she was leaving me. Not me, leaving her." I shrugged and picked up Princess Bunny, who was chasing Michelles rabbit.

"Harsh." She chuckled and picked up her rabbit.

"Didn't mean it to be. She understood once she found out I was Sailor Moon. And also, tried to ground me, regardless of being nineteen." I giggled and petted PB. Princess Bunny, is a stuffed bunny dressed like a Princess. I got her from The Moon Palace, she was a toy I had as child there. She's also alive, but only I can see her move. Unless, I let people. She was my best friend, before my sister Mimi was born.

"I'm sure she was extremely angry. Realizing how many times you'd be in danger and died, or almost died." She smiled and put her bunny back in it's cage.

"And you PB, stop letting my rabbit out." She smiled and bopped her on the nose.

"Sorry, Miss Michelle." PB giggled and hugged me.

 _"And then a giant space dragon appeared and ate them all!" Lucifer said dramatically._

 _"What's a space dragon?" Aliastar asked and giggled._

"A space dragon, is a dragon that lives in space. Duh!" Luci sneered at her.

"Nothing can live in space dummy, it's a vacuum." Ali sneered back at him.

"Well, a space dragon can, as he's a space dragon, dipward!" Luci threw his pillow at her.

"What's a dipward? Sussanah asked.

"Must you peasants ask so many questions?" Luci snorted.

"We aren't peasants Lucifer. We are royalty, like you!" I said and threw his pillow back at him.

"Yes, but I'm gonna be King, so you're still all peasants!" Luci ducked his pillow and laughed.

"Dragons still can't live in space Luci!" She smiled, knowing he hated that nickname.

"Don't call me Luci, snotface!" Luci, without warning pounced on Ali and started hitting her.

"Lucifer stop, you'll hurt her!" I screamed. I grabbed him and pulled him back.

"That's the point, blondie!" He threw an elbow to my stomach and dove for her again. But, he stopped mid-pounce and just floated there.

"Now, Lucifer. If you can't control yourself, I will give the throne to your sister." Said mothers voice from the doorway.

"Sorry, mother. I didn't mean to get so crazy." He sighed, as mother set him down slowly.

"Come along son. Lets go see the doctor." Mother took his hand and walked him out.

"I heard rumors, that he's sick and won't live to become King." Ali sat up and rubbed her face.

"Ali, don't say things like that. He's your brother." Sussanah smacked her arm.

"I'm not telling him to die. Just that the healers all said he will. I heard them talking in his room last night. He stole my blankey, I went to get it. They were talking while he slept. That his sickness, is severe. That's why he gets rages for no reason." Ali grabbed her blankey and hugged it.

"Mother and Father would tell us, if he was dying." I glanced at the door and saw mother hugging Lucifer. "I'm sure... of it."

"Me too..." Su looked at me and frowned, I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Serena, Serena, Serena!" Su got right in my face and shook me violently.

"Serena!" Someone screamed in my ear, I bolted up in bed and looked around for my enemy. It was just, Rei.

"Trying to get yourself killed, Rei?" I sighed and rubbed my chest.

"I've been trying to wake you for ten minutes woman." She sighed and sat on my bed.

"Why? Do we have plans today? Because, I gotta go up to The Moon for Princess crap." I sighed and climbed out of bed, to change.

"That's why I'm waking you. I have to be your guard today." She rolled her eyes.

"Since when do I need a guard?" I frowned at her, and snapped my fingers, changing.

"The new Minster, said we are your bodyguards, so we need to start acting like it." She rolled her eyes once more.

"Who is this ass, and can I throw him in the dungeon?" I sighed and grabbed my purse.

"No, sorry." She smiled as we both teleported to The Moon.

"Serena dear, you're early." Queen Serenity smiled at us both.

"Yes, well. Who's this new Minister guy? And why do I need a bodyguard?" I gesture to Rei, who just waves.

"We've been having threats and attacks. Nothing major. He suggested we all have a guard for protection. Because, we are the inferior species." My mother rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You're the queen mother, tell him to fuck off." I smiled at her appalled face.

"Language. Alas, I wish I could. He's only doing it to protect us Serena. At least that's what HE says." She smiled and walked off.

"Inferior species? I could kill everyone in the universe with one thought, and I'M the inferior one?" I snorted and headed to thedressing rooms to change. "We have to go dress appropriately."

"Actually, can you throw him in the dungeon?" Rei giggled and followed me.

"Princess Serena, it is a pleasure to meet you. And I see you have your bodyguard. Good girl, one can never be to important. I know, they say you're the most powerful woman in the universe. But, that's among women, and lets be honest, that isn't much. Is it?" He smiled and nudged me.

'Can I blow him up?' I asked Rei in our telepathic connection.

'As much I'd like to say, yes, no! But, give him a good chewing out!" She smiled in the connection.

"Listen here sir-" I began, but he cut me off.

"I wasn't sure, you'd make a good Queen. But, now I see you do. That's what I'll be telling The Elders of The Moon. They can, after all take away your crown if they see fit." His smiled turned into a nasty, little smirk.

"You-" But, before I could finish my mother returned.

"So, how are things?" My mother asked, as she looked between us.

"Fine, just fine. I have duties to attend to." I curtsied and walked away. With my fists clenched and jaw locked.

"If that cocky, little asshole. Thinks he can weasel his way in here with his threats and put-downs. He's got another thing coming." I looked at a nearby vase, and pictured his head on it. I opened my hand and pointed it at it. It exploded, flowers and water went everywhere.

"Damn right." Rei sighed and opened the door to the throne room for me.

"Thanks." I took a deep breathe and put on my Princess face and walked in.


End file.
